Mission Row Police Station
|type=Police station |location=Mission Row, Los Santos |games=''Grand Theft Auto V'' Grand Theft Auto Online }}The Mission Row Police Station is a branch of the Los Santos Police Department in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The police station is a modern three-story building, demarcated by Sinner Street, Vespucci Boulevard, Atlee Street and Little Bighorn Avenue in Mission Row, Downtown Los Santos. Like other police stations in the game, the Mission Row Police Station serves as a respawn point if the player is busted in the area. It is also the location for the Impound Garage. This is the only accessible station in Grand Theft Auto V and it is the first police station to be accessible in the HD Universe. In single player, the player can enter it through any door. In multiplayer, however, the same can only enter via the roof and back door after the Heists Update. Players online can now discover new parts of the station, however, the main front doors and the roof-access doors remain locked. The unlocked doors can be found when entering the station from the east, where the small automatic gate opens, the doors are down some stairs. The doors were locked after the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 Update, rendering the interior inaccessible. Gunfights and car chases will often occur outside the station. If a chase begins, it is not uncommon for police to commandeer the player's vehicle and drive away in it. To avoid this, don't park in the parking spaces outside the station. If the player listens carefully while standing in the lobby, sounds of typing, phones ringing, and even police radio broadcasts are heard here. However, these barely sound if the traffic on the street corner is noisy. The police scanner is also present in the building, albeit with less quotes, at just 16.File: x64\audio\sfx\ONESHOT_AMBIENCE.rpf As a restricted area Along with attacking an officer, inside or outside the station, going behind the desk in the main lobby or climbing the stairs in the back will instantly grant the player a 3 star wanted level. If any NPCs are attacked in the lobby, a 2 star wanted level will be attained. Flying over the station in Story Mode will have the player receive a warning that they are flying over a restricted airspace and will be shot down. Although nothing is used to shoot down the player if they linger, a 2-star wanted level will be attained after the warning is given, but will escalate to 3 if the player ignores the warning and either lingers around the station's airspace and/or lands on the roof. Influence The Mission Row Police Station is modeled after the LAPD Olympic Station in Los Angeles. The LAPD has an actual police station and division called Mission, which is most likely imitated in Grand Theft Auto V. In addition, the station bears a close resemblance to the Weazel News Building in Little Seoul, which is also based on the LAPD Olympic Station. Tips A body armor and a Sprunk vending machine are located inside the reception area, making this a handy health and armor-regenerating location for the characters, particularly Franklin, whose initial safehouse is the closest. Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Eye in the Sky - Trevor walks through the police station to board a Police Maverick. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Prison Break - Station (Heist Setup) *Clubhouse Contract - P.O.W: players must rescue the client and deliver to the safehouse. *Dispatch I. *Business Battles - may appear in a Business Battle where the player is required to hack a police computer inside the station to locate the Goods. Vehicles The following vehicles can be found at the Mission Row Police Station: Grand Theft Auto V *Police Cruiser - Parked out front. *Interceptor - Parked out front. *Police Maverick or unarmed Buzzard on the helipad rooftop. *Police Bike - Parked out front during daytime. (PS4/XB1/PC) *Impound Vehicles. Grand Theft Auto Online * Interceptor (If the player or another player near by has a wanted level) * Police Cruiser (rarely) Gallery LSPD MissionRow GTAVpc.png|Street view. MissionRowPoliceStation-GTAV-AerialView.png|Aerial view. MissionRowPoliceStation-GTAV-ImpoundGarage.png|The Impound Garage. MissionRowStationLSPD-Interior-GTAV.png|The main lobby. Copposters.jpg|Papers on the board. Mission Row Police Station-Cell Interior-GTAO.jpg|A small prison cell interior in GTA Online. Mission Row Police Station-Changing Room Interior-GTAO.jpg|Changing/Locker rooms interior. Mission Row Police Station-Cheif's Office Interior-GTAO.jpg|Chief police's office interior . Mission Row Police Station-Duty Office Interior-GTAO.jpg|Small presentation room interior. Mission Row Police Station-Prison Cells Interior-GTAO.jpg|Main prison cells. Mission Row Police Station-Prison Office Interior-GTAO.jpg|Prison office interior. PoliceStation-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Interior map. MissionRowPoliceStation-GTAV-Location.png|Map location. Trivia *Bumping into NPCs in the lobby may result in one or more of them attacking the player. Even talking to them will somehow trigger other NPCs to engage combat. If the player doesn’t react to the NPC after being hit, the cops will swarm shoot the attacker. *Sometimes police vehicles will spawn driving out of the station with their police lights activated answering an emergency call. Following it will lead to an NPC car chase. *This is one of the only stations where Female police officers spawn, since no female officers spawn in an emergency vehicle when the player has a wanted level. **When the player has a wanted level and the female officer manages to get in a vehicle to chase the player, she will also use her megaphone and say her unique lines to tell the player to stop the car. References de:Mission Row Police Department es:Comisaría de Mission Row Category:Police Stations Category:Police Stations in GTA V Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Stations in Los Santos Category:LSPD